The Potter Twins
by masonxoxo
Summary: Harry Potter didn't arrive at the Dursley's alone and he's the boy who lived their the Twins that defeated the Dark Lord join Harry and his twin Travis through their ups and downs love and loss .
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is not the boy who lived well he is, but he's not the only one

MEET Travis Harry Potter's twin brother go through their life together how Travis seems to confuse and stir the pot

inflicting feelings in everyone he meets causing and solving problems.

The Potter Twins


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Travis Potter the twins who defeated He- who -must -not -be -named ...

Harry and Travis Potter fraternal twin brothers, Harry 3 minutes older is the protective stubborn older one. While Travis is the scared secretive younger one .

Harry born with jet black hair and emerald green eyes looked a lot like his father while Travis was born with crimson almost blood red hair with jade green eyes

As Harry denied his destiny to be in Slytherin, Travis took his so on the night of September 1st he was called right after Harry the whispering started up again and he sat listening to hat in is head .

" SLYHTERIN !" he bit his lip looked at his brother and made his way to the far table .


	3. Chapter 3

" Travis " a voice hissed, and a young boy curled into his pillow a bit more, ignoring it. Harry Potter sighed and started to shaking his twin brother who whined and clung even tighter to his pillow. There was a loud crunching noise from the window which jolted Travis out of his sleep and he sat up one hand clung to his twin's shirt the other rubbing at his eye tiredly . Harry had to lean back from getting smacked in the head " Harry " he whined pushing red shaggy hair out of his eyes " what's going on ?" he grumbled staring into matching green eyes Harry stood up " get your shoes on okay, and be quiet " Harry whispered looking around . Travis grumbled a few unpleasant things before stuffing his feet into some black converse standing up he yawned gray boxers hung low on his hips way too big for his smaller frame a matching plain gray t- shirt the sleeve hung off his shoulder showing more of his slightly tanning skin . Travis looked at his brother who was stuffing his feet into his own converse while Travis picked up Marvel his ebony and blue kitten Marvel mewed licking Travis's cheek . Travis turned away from Harry to the window where a strange light came from green eyes widening. " H-Harry " he stuttered out " what Trav " Harry stated finishing packing Travis's trunk then his own " theres a f-flying car outside " And a young ginger in the passenger seat with blue eyes this was Ronald Weasley Harry's first wizard friend . " H-hi Ronald " Travis stuttered " Hey Travis " Ron replied " Trav please get in the car " Travis swallowed " b-but Harry " the twins noticed the other set of twins gingers themselves Fred and George 4th years (I think maybe 3rd years ) .

Travis looked untrusting at the flying car considering his fear of heights, Harry helped his brother up first passing the trunks over Ron took Marvel . George placed and arm under Travis's knees pulling him into the car Travis whimpered shutting his eyes tighter he didn't register anything .

As the quartet climbed out of the car the younger ginger twin held Travis in his arms cradling the red head " I didn't know Travis was scared of heights " came Ron's curious voice " childhood fear " stated Harry in a don't ask voice . Marvel sat mewing from Travis's stomach " Harry doesn't this cat eat " " yeah stray mice " came Harry's distant voice as he stared at the massive house Travis started to fidget George stared at him Marvel leaped off her master Travis launched up crying into George's neck as they rushed inside Travis was sobbing George sat down not knowing what to do he looked to Harry who rubbed Travis's back " shh baby brother breath your safe you're okay " Travis slowly clamed falling back to sleep arms tightening around George's neck.

~Diangon Alley ~

Travis stood with Ginny the youngest Weasley talking quietly noticing the twins who stood close . Harry came over dumping his books into Travis's empty cauldron Marvel on his shoulder " Here Trav you can have these I'll buy my own " " Bet you loved that didn't you Potter " Marvel hissed jumping at my feet Ginny picked him up holding him , I looked up the sneering voice belonged to my fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy . " Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop without making the front page feel left out little Travy " I stared at him " Leave him alone Draco " I stated I looked at my twin " how can you poss- " I was cut off by Harry's elbow in my ribs

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley fought Harry and I tumbled out of the bookshop Marvel jumping into my arms I sighed in comfort " Travis you promised" I shrugged " bubba just tell him what's the worst that could happen ?" Harry stared at me " he could try and kill me " I rolled my eyes " oh please " " and you like you have room to talk what about George? " my cheeks flushed and I bit my lip " that's different he's 14 besides he's straight as a freaking arrow " Harry smirked " all arrows are a little crooked " I rolled my eyes " you and your damn little sayings " Hermione and Ron walked up Ron on Harry's right, Hermione on my left . I sighed forgetting about our conversation

I sat in the Great Hall sitting between Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis. Draco sat across from me between Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, I ate slowly worrying wasn't my thing so I just relaxed making small talk with Tracey " I think blue looks better on you " I stated she sighed " I suppose " I smirked bumping my shoulder against hers, I looked over my shoulder


	4. Chapter 4

***^ Travis*^ **

**I looked over my shoulder at the Gryffindor table Hermione and Ginny both looked over at me, I sighed turning back to food . As I got up with my housemates Tracey took my hand bumping her hip into mine I smiled giggling I felt a pull on my shin I looked down and smiled I opened my arms Marvel jumped up his claws sinking into my shirt I cooed to my kitty scratching his ears . "he's kinda cute " I looked up and smiled "his is isn't he Blaise " Blaise tapped my butt "Potter " I squeaked then kicked him in the butt "PERV !" he laughed .. **

**The next morning I skipped into the hall and instantly saw my twin he was walking over to the table I rushed over jumping on his back "Harry " I whined " Hermione started giggling I heard Gryffindor girls cooing I giggled wrapping my arms around Harry's neck "Harry I was sooo lonely " I pouted jutting my bottom lip out Harry pulled me around he sat cradling me I giggled "Harry " I sat up standing I placed my hands on my hips " you get to have all this dangerous fun and you don't even bring me anything back " I crossed my arms Harry smirked rolling his eyes he hugged me and kissed my cheek I flushed "oh Harry " I cooed he laughed pulling me into the seat next to him . I was eating with them when I felt eyes I peeked up and my jade eyes met beautiful blue eyes my cheeks flushed and I tucked my crimson red hair behind my ear Harry nudged me I looked at my twin he smiled I turned to look at my table Draco looked down I smirked "what ?" whispered Harry I looked at my twin "he was staring " Harry's cheeks flushed pink "stop it " he grumbled getting up and walking off I sighed I peeked at Draco he was staring after Harry then back at me I jerked my head then mouthed 'go after him' he bit his lip then looked at the Great Hall doors , I watched Draco get up and make his way to the exit I smiled turning back to my eggs and potatoes . I bit into my sausage looking up I caught startling blue eyes HIS eyes he winked at me I flushed looking down then up from under my long eyelashes he smiled Fred turned and looked my way he gave a snicker Hermione's voice saying "doesn't he look in love " I looked at her she had a sad smile I hugged her "c'mon " I stood and offered my hand she giggled covering her mouth with her left hand placing her right in mine. I pulled her up into my arms "c'mon my Princess " I twirled her wrapping my arm around her waist walking towards the exit, they missed two wary matching blue eyes one a sparkling sapphire blue the other sky blue . I pulled Hermione into the courtyard I first told her about Draco and Harry she squealed "that's so romantic I hope it works out for Harry he needs it " I nodded I bit my lip "so you really think George looked like he loved me ?" Hermione kissed my flushed cheek " go for it he wants you he loves you Travis " I sighed "sometimes I forget I'm Travis Potter and sometimes I wish I could forget I was a Potter " Hermione smiled "yeah well George looks at you like he wishes you were HIS Travis " I flushed then bumped my shoulder with hers "and Fred ?" her eyes filled with sadness "he doesn't even know I exist " I glared "Hermione he does he knows you he cares about you " I brushed her curls back " you need to believe in yourself my Princess or no one else will " **

**the year passed with Incidents many now everyone knows Harry and I are parsel mouths it was secret something we do together . **

**This summer was hard (mid July 15) We were leaving for the Burrow in 2 days, I smirked at my twin " so has Draco owled you ?" he flushed "well yeah " my twin and my housemate had finally told eachother and now were in the going out and almost boyfriend stage of their adorable relationship . I sat in the car next to Harry Ron in the front seat with Arthur , I held Marvel in my arms "you love me don't you Marvel ?" he licked my cheek I squealed giggling Harry laughed "your such a child" I stuck my tongue out at Ron . We pulled up to the house I got out letting Marvel run into their yard "he sure loves it here " I sighed out I hitched my duffle onto my shoulder I had gotten rid of my trunk it was so I don't I just didn't like it . I was taller Harry was at a 5'7 and I was at 5'6 my crimson hair streaked with blue and green a pair of snakebites in my lower lip a small plug stuck through my left ear, two studs in the top of my ear . I followed Harry who gripped my hand in his Harry had let me pierce his right ear white tips in his black hair . "Harry !Travis !" I smiled at Ginny she gasped "Travy ?" I smirked biting my lip cold iron piercings in my mouth I gave her a real smile hugging the younger ginger girl . "hey Gin " I whispered in her ear , I then looked at the family Molly was hugging Harry the Twins watched George's eyes widened "Travis?" I flushed "hey Georgie " he flushed and swallowed " uh George Fred will you take Harry and Travis's stuff up stairs " I giggled "molly wrong "I always called them out when they mixed up the twins Hermione and I were the only ones who really could . Hermione arrived 2 days later on July 19, I hugged her tight "you look gorgeous Princess " I whispered in her ear Fred made eye contact with her and she blushed, but sent him a smile he bit his lip "hey Mione " Fred was the only one with the nickname . I sat outside in the garden writing and drawing Marvel on my lap "hey " I looked up "I hi" George sat down next to me "you look good " I smiled pushing my fringe up "really " I asked he smiled " of course I wouldn't lie to you " I swallowed biting my right snake bite "George " I whispered " yeah ?" he asked " I - I was wondering now that I can go to Hogsmeade do you think that " I sighed "never mind " he tilted my chin up " tell me " he whispered I flushed " will you show me around ?" he smiled " I'd love to Travis" I flushed a pleasant pink " you would ?" he leaned in closer his lips almost on mine .. when I was jolted from my day dream I gasped as I looked at "oh hi Fred " he sat next to me "disappointed ?" I blushed "I just " I sighed " Fred is it hard for you two ask anybody out ?" he smiled " of course we discuss it together then we observe " I leaned my head against his arm " I really like him, but I'm afraid and a little scared " Fred rubbed my back "don't be he's crazy about you " I looked up at him " and you why haven't you asked Hermione out ?' his cheeks flushed " I well I was going to, but I thought she liked you ?" I threw my head back and laughed " Hermione ? and me ? please I'm gay 100 %" he nodded "c'mon " He stood I took his hand and let him pull me up our hands disconnected and we walked in together George turned he stopped just staring at the two of us "I still can't believe you thought me and Princess " Hermione walked down the old stairs and stopped just in time to hear Travis laugh at something Fred said Travis smiled bumped his hip against Fred's and walked into the kitchen . **

**I swung my hips singing I was in the living room I twisted my hips turning I looked up at blushed George was standing there "George " he jerked his head I took a chance "I was wondering " he looked at me nodding " I well I was wondering if you'd show me around Hogsmeade when we get back to school ?" George swallowed " don't you want to do that with Fred ?" my cheeks flushed " what ? why would I want to go with Fred he likes Hermione and I , I like you " his head jerked up and he stared at me "you , you do ?" I flushed " I well yeah I mean if you don't like me like that you could of just said so " I looked down tears falling down my cheeks " Travis I - " I ran past him and up the stairs I slammed Bill's old bedroom door and cried several minutes later I heard fighting I peeked out to hear better " you idoit Travis loves you !" it was Harry " but yesterday with Fred " Fred's voice echoed " with me ? you know me I'm not gay plus I'm allowed to talk to him he's one of my best friends " I heard more voices, but I just turned and shut the door sliding down I covered my face I stayed in there for a couple days till I was thrown across the room " Harry !" I growled he glared " get your ass down stairs " I pouted, but walked downstairs him following " George tell him " George swallowed "I - **


End file.
